


Delavian Chocolates

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Food, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian decides to seduce Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delavian Chocolates

The first time Julian met Garak, he was too excited by the mystery to think about anything else Garak might be implying. Besides, he was too busy chasing Dax to think about whether he wanted to be chased.

Around the incident with the implant, he started to wonder if it were time to let himself be caught.

Now, he thought, it really was time. He couldn't ease the crushed hope of home and Tain's forgiveness, but he could show Garak that there was still pleasure to be had, still someone who loved and admired him.

He parted his lips and closed his eyes, letting Garak place one of those exquisite Delavian chocolates in his mouth. He moaned a little just for show, then again in genuine pleasure as the rich, silky stuff melted on his tongue. He kept his eyes shut as he sucked it, thinking about the scent of Garak's skin, how Garak's ridges would feel against his naked body as they kissed and caressed, how it would taste if Garak let him take his cock in his mouth... "Oh God," he whispered as soon as he could speak.

He opened his eyes to find Garak watching him avidly, though with some amusement. "I had no idea you enjoyed chocolate so, Doctor."

He smiled. "Well, _Delavian_ chocolate... it's every bit as wonderful as I've always heard." He kissed Garak then, just a quick peck on the lips, an invitation. Garak gazed thoughtfully at him and he fidgeted, arousal making him impatient. "Please, Elim." He put a hand on Garak's forearm, then lightly caressed his wrist. "I want to be with you."

Garak looked away and shut his eyes, regret flooding his features.

"I-I know you want this too," Julian persisted. "I can't make you forget what you've lost, but you can have _something_ you want."

"It isn't a matter of what I want, Doctor; it's what I can afford to risk." He looked back finally, pain still colouring his eyes. "You're an enchanting man, and I love you dearly. I cannot risk what we have simply for--" He pressed his lips together.

"For what?" Julian prompted gently.

"For _hope_!" He spat the word, eyes flashing. He shuddered hard, and Julian saw a tear escape before he took a long breath and composed himself piece by piece.

Finally, he smiled at Julian as if his composure had never left him. "Please forgive me, my dear Doctor. It has been a trying week."

Julian smiled back. "Thank you for telling me you love me."

"I should tell you I was lying," Garak said. "It might be easier that way."

"I wouldn't believe you." Julian picked up the little silver chocolate box and ran his fingers over it. "And if I wanted things to be easy, I wouldn't even be on this station."

Garak sighed. "I know."

"I love you too. That's why I want this." Julian plucked the last chocolate out of the box and held it out to Garak. "I know I won't convince you by trying to seduce you. You have to believe it's worth the risk to our friendship."

"Yes."

"May I keep trying to convince you from time to time?"

Garak took the chocolate from him. "You may. Perhaps circumstances will change."

Julian smiled. "Perhaps you'll come to believe that our love will last the ages," he intoned as pompously as he could.

Garak's eyes widened in horror. "My dear Doctor! What claptrap have you been reading?"

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
